


Revenge

by Tarash



Category: Trials in Tainted Space (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Aphrodisiac, Anal Sex, Cousin Incest, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, See also the ship tags, Yuletide, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarash/pseuds/Tarash
Summary: Jack and Dane have reached Myrellion and unexpectedly meet up with Captain Steele, who has ingested some Red Myr Venom and is still under the influence. Jack knows exactly what to do with his cousin.





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/gifts).



> This has been a great excuse to play some Trials in Tainted Space and discover some new content, so thanks for the fun prompts!

“I need a drink.” Before heading into Gildenmere, Kressia or even No Myr’s Land, he’s at least allowed one drink.

Damn Steele managing to buy the probe out from underneath him. He’s gonna get his cousin for that.

“Dane, come on.”

His Ausar bodyguard has been equally grumpy about Steele getting away with the probe, although Jack is pretty sure Dane isn’t disappointed Steele got to the data probe first, but because Dane didn’t get to give his cousin another thorough fuck.

“Do you think he’s here?” Dane growls as he follows.

Jack doesn’t need to ask which ‘he’ they’re talking about. “I saw his ship, so he should be on the planet.” He smiles up at the huge Ausar. “Might be some revenge in it for us.”

Dane grins, feral and threatening, and rubs two of his hands together. “Can’t wait. I wonder if he’s still so tight.”

Jack rolls his eyes at Dane’s one-track mind.  “Haven’t you got enough people to fuck already?”

“Yeah, but he was fun. I’m pretty sure I can stuff him even fuller this time,” Dane says. “Your cousin’ll love it. Look, Boss, if I fuck him right, he’ll be too busy enjoying my cock to ruin your plans. I’m thinking about your best interests here.”

“Just make sure that if we run into him again, he doesn’t get his hands on the third probe first. I don’t care what you do with him afterwards,” Jack tells him.

Dane remains quiet as they deal with the ambassadors and walk into the Demilitarized Zone. As expected, there’s more than just Myr around. There’s Kaithrit, humans, a couple of Ausar and a few species Jack doesn’t recognize.

But most importantly, he sees a bar. The Golden Peak looks promising and for once, Dane and his four arms aren’t the most unusual thing in the room. They both order an Ausar Chaser, and Dane is more interested in watching the episode of Steph Irson showing on-screen than in watching people.

Jack sips his drink and stares through the window outside. As hot as Steph is, he can’t help but think of all the ways he’s going to get even with Steele for humiliating him like that on Tarkus.

When he first spots his cousin outside walking past the bar, he thinks it’s his imagination. He can’t be that lucky to run into Steele only minutes after landing here. Steele had a head start, shouldn’t he be busy searching for the probe?

The door opens and his cousin walks in. Dane looks over too and immediately drives one of his elbows into Jack’s ribs. “Boss!”

“Yes,” Jack hisses, through the pain. “I noticed.”

His cousin looks the same as he did on Tarkus. A little shorter and slighter than Jack, still no mods as far as Jack can tell, but his face is flushed. His cousin walks over to the bar, leaning against it like he needs it.

Jack raises an eyebrow at Dane. “He hasn’t even noticed us.” He’s a little bit insulted, but then again… the flushed face… “He’s on Red Myr Venom.”

Dane grins. “Oh, he’s gonna be _begging_ for my cock.”

“Why the hell did he take the venom?” Jack mutters, while Dane finishes his Ausar Chaser in one big gulp. His cousin isn’t an idiot. He was always the bookworm in the family and Jack is pretty sure that Dane was the one to take his anal virginity. His cousin had hardly any interest in sex.

Maybe that was why he had never learned about the effects  of Red Myr Venom. Surely he would’ve read the Codex before ingesting anything strange he found on the planet? Jack still double-checks everything in his Codex. It’s not worth the risk.

“Boss,” Dane says, “Boss, I know you said to check for the probe first, but uh, how about I do a different kind of probing first?”

Jack nods. With his cousin hyper-aroused by the Red Myr Venom, it shouldn’t be long before he’s telling them everything he knows about the third data probe. “Just get him on our ship before you do. I’m not having you fuck my cousin in public.”

“Aww, Boss, c’mon, you had no problem letting me fuck him in the jungle,” Dane complains.

Jack shakes his head. Steele might be his rival, but he’s still a Steele. They have a certain level of dignity to maintain. “No, there’s plenty of room on the ship. Come on.” He walks over to his cousin, sidling up next to him at the bar. As expected, Dane stands on his cousin’s other side.

Steele first notices Dane and his eyes widen and oh yes, his cheeks flush a deeper red. “Uh,” he manages, then turns his head and spots Jack. “You,” he spits, backing away and bumping into the solid wall that’s Dane.

“Me,” Jack says, grinning. “You know, I’ve got better drinks on my ship. Let’s go.”

“I – I probably shouldn’t,” his cousin mutters, pressing back against Dane some more. Whether it’s to get away from Jack or because he’s too horny to stop himself from pressing against the nearest warm body is hard to say.

Dane puts two hands on Steele’s shoulder. “We can continue where we left off,” he rumbles into Steele’s ear, and Jack watches as Dane nudges Steele with his hips.

Steele moans softly, his head tilting back. “Mmm.”

It’s kind of hot to watch his cousin rub himself against Dane like this. The frigid nerd Jack remembers seems to be gone for now.

Two of Dane’s hands remain on Steele’s shoulders and the other two roam up and down his chest, pulling Steele even closer.

Jack is sure Steele will protest when one of Dane’s big hands grabs his crotch and squeezes, but Steele just moans even louder, his hips rocking forward. A few other bar patrons are glancing their way.

He can feel his own cock harden at the display.

“Okay,” he says, before this gets any weirder. “Okay, Dane, back to our ship. Now.”

“Fine, Boss,” Dane grumbles reluctantly. He steps away from Steele, who whimpers in disappointment. He grabs Steele’s right arm and drags him outside.

Jack follows, smiling to himself. The first thing he’s gonna check in his Codex is how long Red Myr Venom lasts.

***

The only reason he’s keeping an eye on Dane fucking his cousin is out of concern, of course. Dane can get a little rough with his playmates, and he doesn’t want Steele to get hurt too much.

At least not by Dane’s hands.

But the noises his cousin makes as yet another of Dane’s knots slips inside of him is, well, he’s going to be remembering that whimper. And the way Steele rocks his hips as Dane fucks him, begging like he can’t get enough of it.

Considering that Steele is on Red Myr Venom, that’s probably accurate.

“Please,” Steele moans, eyes closed. He’s on his hands and knees, and Dane’s hands are the only things keeping him from collapsing on the mattress. “Please, fuck, please, more, please.”

Who’d have thought that his cousin would one day be begging like a cheap slut in a porn movie?

It’s easy to imagine himself in Dane’s place, fucking his cousin hard and deep. His cock, already hard from watching, jerks eagerly at those thoughts. Steele whimpering and begging for more as Jack drives his cock in and out of Steele’s asshole. Steele rocking his hips back, driving Jack’s cock deeper.

He palms himself through his trousers. He’s never considered fucking his cousin before. Fucking _over_ , yes. He wonders what his father would say.

_Use any advantage that you can, son. Being ruthless is the only way to get ahead._

It was his dad’s advice when it came to business, but it definitely applies here. With Steele under the influence of Red Myr Venom, he’ll do anything for sex.

Dane is pounding his cousin’s ass now, having managed to feed him another knot. Going by the state of the sheets, his cousin has come at least once, but his cock is still achingly hard.

“Yes, please, more, fuck me, please,” his cousin manages in between moans.

Dane looks up and grins at Jack, giving him a thumbs-up. “I was right!” he pants. “Slut can take more than before!”

Jack smiles and nods at Dane to keep going. So his cousin has been getting fucked more often… he wonders if it was just the monsters he and Dane have come across that have fucked his cousin after defeating him, or if his cousin has willingly bent over for anyone with a big dick.

Dane’s grunts become louder until he howls and comes. His cousin is panting hard, trying to handle the feeling of all those knots swelling up inside of him while Dane fills him with his Ausar come.

By the time Dane has finished, there’s come leaking out of his cousin’s ass and Dane looks tired but pleased.

“He’s all yours, Boss,” Dane tells him, after he cleans himself up.

Jack sighs. “Stay on-board, Dane. No one leaves or enters the ship while he’s here.”

“Got it, Boss.”

He steps inside and tries not to wince at the strong smell of sex. His cousin is lying on the bed, flopped down on his belly, but his hips are rocking as if he’s rubbing his cock against the sheets.

When Jack walks up to stand next to the bed, he can see that that is exactly what Steele is doing. Even after being fucked thoroughly by Dane, his cousin is still horny.

“Hey cousin,” he says.

Steele starts, rolling over onto his side. His cock is hard and come is still dribbling out of his ass. “J-Jack,” he manages, his eyes wide. The flush on his face goes down to his chest. He licks his lips when he sees the outline of Jack’s erection against his trousers.

Jack smiles at the hunger in his cousin’s eyes. “Is there something I can get you?” he asks, keeping his voice friendly and sweet. “Something you _want_?”

His cousin lifts one hand, reaching for Jack’s crotch, then drops it on the bed. “No!” he says, pushing himself to sit up. He winces when he sits on his ass. “I don’t want anything, especially not from you.”

“We both know that’s not true,” Jack says, sidling over to stand next to his cousin. He casually puts one hand on Steele’s shoulder and feels him shudder. “How did you get the Red Myr Venom? Did you buy it or did one of them defeat you?”

His cousin’s eyes are still on Jack’s groin. “I went down there,” he says. “I feel so hot. Jack, you have to help me.” His right hand wraps around his cock and he starts jerking off. “Oh fuck, yes.”

“Hmm, all right, I guess I could fuck you,” Jack says, and sighs as if he hasn’t been thinking about this. “If you ask me nicely.”

Steele stares up at him, still jerking off. “What?”

“Ask me nicely,” Jack repeats. “Beg for it. Come on, you had no trouble begging Dane to fuck you.”

Some of the fire Jack’s used to returns in his cousin’s eyes. “I’m – I’m not gonna _beg_ you to fuck me!”

“Then I guess I’ll just leave you here by yourself until the venom wears off,” Jack says. “Just you and your hand.” He squeezes his cousin’s shoulder. “No Dane to fuck you, no one to give you relief.”

His cousin whimpers. “Jack, you have to help me.”

“Then ask me nicely.” He runs his hand up and down Steele’s arm. “Dane’s got you all lubed up for me. I bet I can sink my cock inside of you with no trouble at all, get you filled up again. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes,” his cousin moans. “Yes, fuck me.”

“Ah, say ‘please’.” He wants to hear Steele say it.

His cousin looks up at him. His face still flushed with desire, his eyes filled with need. “Please,” he manages. “Please fuck me, Jack.”

“Oh yes,” Jack breathes. Oh, he can get used to that. “Come with me. I’m fucking you in my own bed, on clean sheets.”

He’s halfway to the door, Steele right behind him when he hears Steele stop walking. “Uh, wait, where are my clothes?”

Jack turns to smile at his cousin. “It’s so much easier if you walk around naked. My quarters aren’t too far from this one.” He looks at the trail of come sliding down his cousin’s legs. Some of it has reached the floor. Damn, Dane has blown a huge load. He hopes his bodyguard hasn’t stretched his cousin too much.

“Jack, do we have to?” his cousin whines, and Jack rolls his eyes.

“If you want me to fuck you, you’ll have to do as I say. That means you will follow me, naked, to my quarters. Understood?” Jack tells him firmly.

His cousin just nods. “Fine.”

It’s not ‘please’ but it’ll do.

*

He strolls down the hallways, making sure to take the ones that take them past crew members hard at work. He watches his cousin blush a scarlet red, but Steele follows along. The lust is stronger than the embarrassment.

Or maybe his cousin is more into exhibitionism than Jack knows. Anything is possible out here.

When they finally reach Jack’s quarters, it’s blissfully empty. He shoves his cousin onto the bed. “Spread your legs nice and wide for me,” he says, removing his own clothes.

Steele obeys, lying back and spreading his thighs. His cock is hard and red. “Just fuck me,” he replies.

“So eager to get fucked?” he asks, trailing his fingers up and down Steele’s inner thighs and watching his cousin hiss in pleasure. “Have you become such an eager slut, Steele?”

“Shut up,” his cousin moans, rocking his hips. “Fucking fuck me, Jack.”

Jack shuffles closer on the bed. His own cock is hard too, but he likes watching his cousin squirm too much. “Ask me nicely.”

His cousin groans. “Please, Jack, fuck me, I need it!”

He wants to capture this moment so he can re-live it later. His cousin begging for his cock, lying here with his legs spread like a cheap slut. “Wait,” he says, and walks over to one of his cupboards. “I’m sure I’ve got a camera drone lying around here somewhere.”

Steele lets out a whine. “Jack, you were gonna fuck me. Come on!”

No complaints about the camera drone, which is interesting. He presses the necessary buttons and it lifts into the air, turning this way and that before flying over to the bed. “Soon, cousin.”

Steele is glaring at him, but spreads his legs even wider when Jack clambers onto the bed. “Are you finally gonna fuck me?”

He glances up at the drone, which is flying around the bed and getting some good angles of his cousin’s naked body. “You really want my dick?” he asks, stroking it and letting Steele see it.

Steele whimpers, raising his head to look at it. “Please,” he manages, licking his lips again. “Please, Jack, fuck me. I need your dick inside of me.”

He’s going to enjoy watching this vid later. He moves closer, lining up his dick with Steele’s asshole. It’s slick with come, and there’s hardly any resistance when he pushes in. Steele moans, pushing his hips so Jack’s dick slides in fully, his balls resting against Steele’s ass. Jack lets out a surprised gasp, closing his eyes for a moment.

He hadn’t expected to move so quickly, but Dane’s come is more effective than any lube and his cousin is too horny to care. His asshole is still surprisingly tight after Dane’s thorough pounding, and Jack moans as he starts to thrust.

“Fuck yes,” his cousin whimpers, rocking his hips. “Oh fuck, yes, that’s it, fuck me harder, Jack, please.”

Jack puts his hands on either side of Steele’s waist, his fingers digging into the sheets. Who knew his cousin had such a dirty mouth? “That what you want?” he pants.

Steele moans, writhing on the bed impatiently. “I need your dick, please, I wanna come.”

Jack starts to thrust harder and manages to push his dick in even deeper. Steele whimpers and gasps with every thrust, and Jack hopes that the camera drone has a good mic. He wants to listen to those needy little sounds again and again.

“Yes!” his cousin moans. “Yes, Jack, please, yes!” A couple of more hard thrusts from Jack, and Steele is coming. Thick, white wads land on his flat stomach, but his cousin’s cock remains hard. Even after his cousin has come down from his orgasm, he’s still moaning and whimpering for more.

Jack grins. It seems that Red Myr Venom really does make people insatiable. “After I’ve come,” he pants, “I’m gonna let Dane fuck you again. Would you like that, slut?”

Steele nods. “Yes, yes, please, fuck me.” His eyes are glazed over as he’s looking up at Jack, too lost in the pleasure and lust.

“Mmm, you’ll do anything for a dick, won’t you?” Jack says as he keeps thrusting. “Anything to get fucked?”

“Yes!” Steele moans, arching his back. “Please!”

Oh, he’s going to have fun with his cousin. Jack starts thrusting faster and faster. There’s got to be a place around here where he can buy Red Myr Venom, so he can give his cousin another dose before this one wears off. Once he and Dane have had their fun, they can dump Steele at the bar and let him have more fun on his own. They’ll have an amazing advantage getting to the third probe and his cousin will have a good time too. Everybody wins.

When he comes, Jack’s not sure which thought pushed him over the edge. Himself getting his hands on the third probe first, or the mental image of Steele getting gangbanged by everyone in the Golden Peak.

 


End file.
